Chiaki Nanami (Danganronpa 2)
|height = |weight = 46 kg (101 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 88 cm |likes = Games (even crappy games) |dislikes = Alarm clocks |blood_type = O |family=Chiaki Nanami (Real life counterpart) Usami (Little sister) Alter Ego (Big brother/Creator) Chihiro Fujisaki (Father/Creator; deceased) |participated =• Neo World Program • Killing School Trip |execution= Please Insert Coin |fates = • Created by Alter Ego and along with Usami becoming the Observer in Neo World Program • Executed by Monokuma |status = Inactive |relatives =Usami (Little sister) Alter Ego (Big brother/Creator) Chihiro Fujisaki (Father/Creator; deceased) |affiliation = • Future Foundation • Neo World Program |game debut = Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair |anime debut = Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc #11 |manga debut = Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair |novel debut = Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days |game portrayal= Kana Hanazawa Christine Marie Cabanos Christine Cabanos on twitter |anime portrayal= Kana Hanazawa Christine Marie Cabanos |stage portrayal= Nana Yamada (2015) Momoka Itō (2017)}} Chiaki Nanami (七海 千秋 Nanami Chiaki), is a student of Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B, and a participant of the Killing School Trip featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Her title is Ultimate Gamer (超高校級の「ゲーマー」''chō kōkō kyū no “gēmā lit.” Super High School Level Gamer). Appearance The AI takes the appearance of the real-life Chiaki, a teenage girl around the age of 17–18 years. Heavily implied based on the series' timeline. Chiaki has short, pale mauve hair which is slightly curled. She wears a white clip in the shape of the spaceship from Galaga to the side of her face and has pale pink eyes. She wears a one button blue-grey cardigan,with a hood that has pointed ears on the top and two pink markings on the front. Chiaki is often seen wearing a pink cat-like backpack as well. Under her hoodie, she wears a white buttoned shirt with a pink ribbon and a pale brown skirt. Chiaki also wears thigh highs the same color as her jacket and pink shoes. She is seen wearing a white bikini swimsuit during Chapter 2. Personality Chiaki normally has a quiet and sleepy disposition, but she becomes a lot more lively when discussing games and concentrates hard when playing. She often uses gaming terms and game references. She has a number of unusual habits, such as dozing off while playing games and taking long pauses during her conversations to think about everything she wants to say. She sometimes even sleeps while standing and forgets to breathe when she's playing games. Chiaki is very calm and she once mentioned that she has never screamed. She often helps Hajime Hinata during Class Trials and provides important points. She can be stern and bluntly honest, at times forgetting to take other people's feelings into consideration. While Chiaki is extremely observant and analytical, she lacks knowledge on a variety of ordinary subjects due to the nature of her existence - for example, she doesn't know where milk comes from (she mentions that she knows how babies are made, though). She doesn't really understand how romantic love works and she is curious about it. She also feels a bit uncomfortable around animals, because they're unpredictable and feel warm when touched, which is "a bit scary" in her opinion. She is occasionally a bit playful and tries to make jokes or little pranks on Hajime, though they're a bit weird and sometimes borderline creepy. Chiaki usually ends her sentences with a negative note even though she actually means to compliment someone or cheering someone, such as "...I think", or "Maybe...". Hajime once said that sometimes he wishes that Chiaki would end her positive sentence on a positive note. However, she truly does care about and wants to protect everyone. She dislikes killing more than anything and she gets very serious about the topic. She is the nicest towards Monomi and she is understanding towards Nagito even though his actions frustrate her. While she is based on some of human Chiaki's traits, AI Chiaki differs from her in some ways. Unlike the human, she appears constantly sleepy and her way of speaking is much less natural sounding. As an AI she also appears unusually calm and unfazed, even during her own execution, which is very different from the human Chiaki's much more human and painful reaction. She also has her own identity as an AI created by Chihiro, considering him her "dad" and Alter Ego and Usami her siblings. Some of Chiaki's behavior also appears a bit childlike, most notably her handwriting and drawings that resemble ones of a young child, which could be a result of her being a relatively young AI. However, she matures throughout the course of the game and in the end, she even seems to be able to resist her programming, albeit just a little bit. Talent Ultimate Gamer Chiaki is the Ultimate Gamer, a talented person that doing very good at any genre games, even bad ones. She always finds out how to enjoy any genre of games that she plays. She states that the sole goal of playing games is to have fun, not to just focus on winning or losing. However, Chiaki does have one type of game that she can’t play very well: Dating simulators. Chiaki tends to focus too much when playing games, to the point that she forgets to sleep and even breathe. In other languages Chiaki's talent as it appears in official translations of ''Danganronpa. History During the Tragedy Being an AI, Chiaki has existed only for a few years and only exists inside the Neo World Program. She was created either soon before or after the Tragedy started. Along with her "sister" Usami, she works for the Future Foundation and moderates the others on the virtual Jabberwock Island as NPCs/Observers. She was created by Chihiro and considers him her father, but she has no memory of him though she has heard many things about him. She was presumably modified by her "big brother" Alter Ego after Chihiro's death. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc Episode 11 - Goodbye, Hope's Peak Academy Inside the Neo World Program, Chiaki is seen playing Gala Omega when she meets Hajime. She introduced herself as the Ultimate Gamer and says that it is nice to meet Hajime, before giving a polite bow. Hajime introduced himself, saying that it is nice to meet her as well. The two then shake hands. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue - Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Chiaki stayed unusually calm in upheaval, such as when Usami revealed herself and when Monokuma took over the island from Usami and began the Killing School Trip. She did not believe anyone would kill, however. When Hajime first sees her, she is deeply engrossed in a game at the Hotel Lobby, only stopping after Nagito calls her. She awkwardly introduces herself, Hajime stating that she isn't very good at conversations. Nagito then says that Chiaki is still playing the game, to which she agrees and she also states that she needs to compose what she's going to say in her head. Chiaki then states she's tired, ending the conversation. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair In the first chapter, Chiaki was worried about Monokuma infiltrating the party that the Ultimate Imposter arranged, so she stood guard outside the old hotel lodge alongside Monomi in order to keep Monokuma out of it. Chiaki encountered Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, who happened to walk by the lodge (though she suspected that Fuyuhiko actually did want to join the party). Because Chiaki was his alibi, knowing he did not enter the lodge, he was exonerated from murder suspicion. Chiaki also played an important role along with Gundham Tanaka, discovering a space under the lodge which the culprit had used as a spot to commit the murder. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts In the second chapter, Chiaki attended the girls-only beach party, for which she brought ice cream and some board games to play. Chiaki was excited when Monokuma gave them a new motive, namely Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. She explained to Hajime that she was a fan of the game series. Chiaki as the Ultimate Gamer showed her ability to explain and help Hajime find the game's True Ending by pressing the “Down button five times”, and with this, they discovered a disclaimer that the game was actually based on a real-life event. Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent In the third chapter, to avoid catching Despair Disease, Chiaki along with Sonia, Gundham, Kazuichi Soda and Hiyoko Saionji moved to the motel on the third island. Chiaki made a crucial discovery which heavily altered the scene of the crime. The black curtains in the meeting room at the hospital were used by the culprit to make it seem like it was at the live house. Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Electric Clocks? In the fourth chapter, Chiaki and the other investigate the fourth island, riding the roller coaster and finally getting trapped by Monokuma in the Funhouse. Chiaki stopped Hajime from entering the Final Dead Room. With the help of Nagito, Chiaki and Hajime were able to deduce the culprit. Chapter 5 - Smile at Hope in the Name of Despair Chiaki was revealed to have been the culprit in the fifth chapter. In an attempt to stop a fire, Chiaki accidentally killed Nagito, due to his efforts to reveal the traitor. Chiaki told Hajime that she was the traitor and he was forced to prove this to everyone. They voted for Chiaki relying on Nagito's luck, and it was revealed that she was the true murderer, even though Komaeda was trying to keep the traitor alive as they were not influenced by despair. Chiaki and Monomi were executed afterwards. Chapter 6 - This is the End Goodbye Academy of Despair Despite her apparent death, Chiaki was able to appear in Hajime's thoughts during the final chapter's Graduation Session. Chiaki convinced Hajime to keep his head high, defeat AI Junko Enoshima and not to fall into despair. Epilogue - The Day Before the Future As the Neo World Program shuts down, Chiaki's voice could be heard, saying that she'll never forget anyone, as they will be friends forever. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Chiaki made a cameo apperance in Super Danganronpa 2.5 in Nagito's flashback with the rest of the surviviors. Side - Hope: The Academy of Hope and Students of Despair AI Chiaki appeared to Hajime as a live depiction of his memory upon the boat leaving for Jabberwock Island. Clutching Usami in her arms, she recalled the time Hajime first entered the Neo World Program, when an A.I. was created to monitor them. She explained that it was everyone's desire to see her once more that brought her into the program, as a depiction of their memories. She acknowledged she is not the same Chiaki but still pointed out that the class were able to see her again. Chiaki ended by expressing they all won a miracle together, Hajime, in response, stated that an ending like that wasn't so bad. Chiaki A.I. agreed, stating she fought and risked her life for this. Hajime and her both stared upon the rising sun, Chiaki stated they can all make their future together, she turned to Hajime and smiled once more. Nagito then called Hajime over so he wouldn't miss out on the food, Chiaki fades away as Hajime goes to join the others. Execution : Main article: Please Insert Coin Relationships :Family: Usami/Monomi Both Chiaki and Usami are AIs and share a sibling relationship. The two are usually together, trying to protect the other students from Monokuma and from despair, as seen in Chapter 1 when the two were outside the old building during the Ultimate Imposter's party. When Chiaki was found guilty and revealed as the mole for Future Foundation, the two were executed together. Her Creator Chiaki and Usami were created and sent into the Neo World Program by Future Foundation as a mole. Chihiro Fujisaki, who she referred to as her "father" was the one who created her while Alter Ego, who she referred to as her "big brother" was the one who modified her to be Chiaki. In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony's non-canon Ultimate Talent Development Plan, Chiaki meets Chihiro and they act friendly towards each other, though they do not appear to be very close as she is a human and not the AI created by him. :Love Interest: Hajime Hinata Chiaki quickly proved herself to be a useful help to Hajime in the investigations right from Chapter 1, having experience from murder mystery games. Though he thought she was a little odd and spacey, he respected her unusually sharp eye for detail. At the beach party in Chapter 2, he also became flustered at the sight of her in a bikini, implying he felt an attraction for her. The two's bond is especially evident during Chapter 4 onwards and in Free Time Events. In the strawberry house in chapter 4, Chiaki is the only one who stops Hajime from entering the Final Dead Room, saying that he'd lose his way. During the Class Trials, Hajime frequently turned to Chiaki when the case seemed not to be going anywhere. Hajime generally sided with Chiaki during trials, and vice-versa. When Chiaki confessed being the traitor in chapter 5, she relied on Hajime to prove her guilt. Much to the survivors' dismay, the group gave in to Hajime's reasoning and trusted Chiaki, believing that she was the murderer. Chiaki was also seen in Hajime's thoughts in chapter 6, willing him on to not give into despair. Throughout various Free Time Events, it's hinted that the two were interested in each other romantically. In Chiaki's 4th Free Time Events, she fell into Hajime's chest while they were looking through storage boxes. Hajime commented about how fast his heart was racing and how they should meet together another time. In the 5th Free Time Events, the two of them “frolicked” around the island, with Hajime chasing her. It's later revealed that she wanted to have a “date” and was turning to Hajime for information. At the end of the Free Time Events Hajime recollects that his partnership with Chiaki wasn't fake, and that if they escaped from the island, he would take Chiaki lots of places. In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony's non-canon Ultimate Talent Development Plan, Chiaki is very close with Hajime as well and their relationship is based on the one they had in Danganronpa 3. Despite that fact, the event "canonical" timeline showed a lot of inconsistency to the point that Chiaki's identity in the non-canonical event remains ambiguous. :Killing School Trip Participants: Nagito Komaeda At first, Chiaki and Nagito both do not pay much attention to each other. However, after the events of the first trial, when Nagito's true colors are revealed, Chiaki becomes the nicest person towards him, although she can be quite frustrated by him at times. Unlike other students, she is more understanding towards him and is not quick to accuse him of plotting something. Chiaki also appears concerned about Nagito's well-being when he's tied up, saying that she'll check on him later. They provide each other with crucial information during class trials and Nagito even asks Chiaki to help him investigate at one point. Although he is unaware of it, Nagito tries to save Chiaki (the traitor) by having her unintentionally murder him and get the other students killed. However, this fails when Chiaki revealed herself as the traitor among the students. When Chiaki was about to be executed, she had no ill will towards Nagito, believing that the difficult circumstances were the reason for his extreme behavior. Mikan Tsumiki Chiaki and Mikan are shown to be on very friendly terms with each other. In Chapter 2, Chiaki is shown to be spending time with Mikan in the Mirai Hotel lobby. Mikan remarks how kind Chiaki was for teaching her how to play games, and even playing a round against her. Right after Mikan explains that she was happy to be able to play with a friend, which is one of the few instances where Mikan does not apologize for assuming that someone is her friend. After being thanked, Chiaki interjects by saying that Mikan doesn't need to thank her as she had fun too. Hajime's internal dialogue highlights this as he notes how this was the first time he had ever seen Mikan that happy, and that he should thank Chiaki for it. In Chapter 3, Chiaki is shown to be clearly disappointed in Mikan after the latter gets infected by the Despair Disease and recalls her memories as Ultimate Despair. Because of their previous interaction and Chiaki's nature as an AI, this can be due to not being able to rehabilitate Mikan as she was supposed to, and feeling disappointed in herself. Though it can also be taken as Chiaki simply being upset about losing a friend she had made herself. In the same chapter, during the trial, the localization has Chiaki remark the retelling of Mikan sleeping on Hajime as "too much info". In the original Japanese, she says "gochisōsama" in response, which can be taken as sarcasm, as it's a phrase used most often after eating/being treated to a meal, which roughly means "thank you for the meal". Sonia Nevermind Sonia is a close friend of Chiaki's. They are often seen talking together and get along very well. In the fifth class trial after Chiaki revealed herself as the traitor from the Future Foundation, Sonia kept denying it, saying that she couldn't have been the traitor. Sonia considered Chiaki as one of her beloved comrades that experienced so many things in the Killing School Trip. Sonia went too far in proving that Chiaki is not the traitor by engaging in a rebuttal showdown with Hajime. Free Time :Main article, including full dialogue: Free Time Events/Chiaki Nanami During Free Time, Hajime can choose to talk to Chiaki in order to learn more about her. If he gives Chiaki a present that she likes, and chooses the correct response during their conversation, their friendship level will increase and Chiaki will disclose something about herself. Each successful Free Time conversation adds a page to Chiaki's Report Card in the e-Handbook menu, and grants a skill that will give Hajime an advantage during Class Trial battles after he finished Chiaki's fifth Free Time Event. ---- Skills Becoming friends with students grants Hajime special skills which can aid him during Class Trials. Becoming close with Chiaki grants the following skills: Island Mode Choices :Main article, including full dialogue and right choices: Island Mode/Chiaki Nanami Quotes |-|DR2= probably did their very best... If you look at it carefully...don't you feel like you can sense their feelings? Mahiru's not alone... She'll be with us now and forever... This...was probably made with those feelings... So I definitely think... Yep. It's a nice decoration." *"It's very...like you guys to settle things like this. Little by little, we're trying to understand and find the good in each other... That's the reason why we can move forward...without feeling despair toward our situation. ...Yeah, you guys are all splendid." *"I'm also worried about Fuyuhiko, but...is it really okay if we just stay here and do nothing? ...Isn't it better if we do what we can?" *"Yawwwwn...now that I have some peace of mind, I'm getting sleepy. I should go home for today." *"It's true we need to hurry, but there's no way you can make good decisions if you're so worked up. It's for the sake of saving Akane, too. We don't know what's beyond this point... That's why...we need to stay calm...I think." *"Being depressed won't help. Let's believe in Nekomaru. C'mon feel better." (to Hajime) *"...It's to prevent a killing. As long as that disease is Monokuma's motive, if we just ignore it... A killing *will* happen again. To prevent that, we also have to prevent the disease from spreading... That's why we need to quarantine them." *"It's not like...we've stopped being friends. I just don't want a killing to happen ever again... We can't prevent that if everyone gets sick, you know?" *"Thank you, both of you... I won't let your feelings go to waste. We'll make sure to find out the mystery of the Despair Disease while you're all ... ...I think. Probably." *"Yeah, it's better if we hurry, right?" *"For now...we should lower that person wearing the hemp bag to the ground. Leaving it like that...is just too sad." *"Then let's get started. So we..can end this nightmare for good." *"Regardless, something like shouldn't be forgiven...so... I will definitely find the truth behind this case... ...That's what I think." *"Let's go...there's no time to waste. I know it's sad but we need to move forward... And then...we need to end this once and for all..." *"As long as I leave this to you...I won't tell you to do your best, but oh well, you should get started already." *"Um...I don't think belief and doubt are necessarily opposites. I do doubt her...but I still want to believe her. Belief lies at the heart of that conflict. Cuz...if there's no room for doubt, then there's no reason to believe, is there?" *"If you want to believe in someone...you need to overcome doubt first. Belief without doubt...is simply a lie." *"I'm...the same as Hajime. I don't want to doubt any of my friends... But still...the truth is one of us murdered two of our friends... That's why...we gotta stick with this until the very end. So we can finally break these chains of despair." *"This is your just reward. The more desperately you argue, the deeper you dig yourself into a hole... ...You lied, didn't you?" Chapter 4: *"But there's also a possibility that Monokuma set a trap. We should be careful where we step." *"I make sure to choose competitive puzzle games or shooting games that we can all play together. Well, if I had any friends, that is." *"I'm not really on board with this idea but... If everyone says they're gonna go, I guess I have no choice. I guess I have to go with everyone." *"Terrible... It'd be much better if it was *just* terrible." *"Making a scene is just going to make us hungrier. So...let's just calm down for now." *"...Why? Why...does this always happen? No matter how much I try to stop it, this is always the result... ...Is this something I can't stop?" *"You're right... If we're gonna avenge Mechamaru, we gotta regain as much energy as we can..." *"It may be important to talk about who the traitor is, but we need to focus on Mechamaru's murder first. Because...if we can't survive the class trial, everyone is going to die together anyway..." *"Fine, I understand. Now's not the time for us to be fighting anyway. If you won't tell us, we gotta do it ourselves... Now, shall we go back to investigating Mechamaru's case? We better hurry...the class trial is gonna start soon." *"I guess Nagito is like a tardy detective. It's a trope in mystery games. They always come to the crime scene late, just to make an important discovery... But they can never reach the truth of the case. They just end up feeding the main character's assumptions. Well, in Nagito's case, he's not the type to feed anyone. He'll just make things even more complicated. I don't think a new discovery is bad, though. He might be able to find something we completely overlooked." *"...I'm sure it's painful for Kazuichi to do something like too... We can't let this go to waste. We need to find something no matter what." *"Was it really okay...to come ? Still, I'm starting to see the truth behind this case... ...I think." *"Now now, enough with the lover's quarrel. We need to think about this seriously. We don't have the luxury of discussing irrelevant things. The incident this time has many questions." *"When you see people and things...make sure you focus on the good parts instead of the bad. So...let's put aside what's changed, and focus our attention on what hasn't." *"Hey, with your friends and their execptionally smart brains, it must've been possible... ...to secretly get one of them behind Mechamaru, and press the button on the back of his neck." *"It's such a downer...clearly... But still... Even though we feel this way... We still gotta do our very best." *"Then...let's go back for now and eat. And then...after we're full, let's sleep as much as we want. And then...let's do our best again." Chapter 5: *"Cheer up, Hajime. It doesn't matter if you're from the Reserve Department..." *"You guys...seem reliable..." *"...You're right. Then I gotta do my best, too." *"There are never hints in obviously suspicious places. Anyone who looks obviously suspicious isn't the killer. That's usually the norm." *"In games...commanders are usually flags. If you defeat the commander, no matter how many of their units are left, you still secure a victory. Even damaging the commander is enough to decrease the opponent's morale... As far as plans go, it's a pretty standard tactic." *"Anyway...we should try going at least. We don't have time to stand around doing nothing." *"Let's stop... Fighting among ourselves won't help anything. More importantly... Let's work harder to find the password to that ancient ruin...or clues that might relate to it... As long as we cooperate and explore all over the island, we might be able to find it, you know?" *"Calm down...okay? You wouldn't do something like that, right? You're not the kind of person who would hurt someone... Right? ... See, it's all right. Yep...no problem." *"No, I didn't do anything. Akane isn't the sort of person who could seriously do something like that in the first place." *"Besides...we don't have time to fight among ourselves..." *"...Anyway, let's begin. I mean...in the end, we still have to do , right? As long as a killing happens, we can't do anything about it, right? We have no choice but to do it, right? Besides...it's our fault that we couldn't even prevent it..." *"Hmmm...it's definitely weird... Well, I guess I'll find out if I look around. That's what the investigation is for." *"We can discuss it later. Right now is our only chance to investigate... So we should investigate first. If we don't...there won't be anything for us to discuss." *"At a time like this, it might be good if you broaden your investigation range." *"They say, "A shelf is a mirror that reflects a person's heart"..." *"It's better if a boy goes through another boy's things. You know, there might be private stuff here..." *"Well...having talent means you're also bound to that talent. The moment you obtain talent, your way of life has already been chosen for you... You can't do anything else except rely on that talent... ...Regardless of whether you want that life or not." *"But still, it's also not a good idea to think about too much...I think. I think...we should focus on the class trial that's waiting for us first." *"Well, you don't have to worry so much. I mean...we're not fighting this alone, you know?" *"You're right... We need to fight as much as we can. No matter what hopeless truth...awaits us in the end." *"Let's worry about things...after we've finished." *"As Kazuichi said...it's true we've been constantly betrayed. ...But even if I'm betrayed again, I still want to believe in everyone. No matter how many times I may be betrayed...I still want to believe in everyone." *"I did say "difficult," but I never said "impossible"." *"It's impossible to figure out by myself...so let's think about it together. That's how...we made it this far up till now." *"How did Nagito stab himself with a spear...? Let's work together and think about this through!" *"We might need to think and use our imaginations for a bit." *"At a time like this... How about we stick to The Plan to Think One Step at a Time Instead of Expecting the Answers All at Once?" *"I'm a little worried, you know. I'm worried about starting the voting time while there's still a mystery." *"I think we should keep going until everyone is satisfied. Even if it's just to be safe..." *"We've come this far, let's work hard till the very end. If we work together...everything should be all right. ...That's what I believe." *"If there's no way he could've drank the poison, it might be impossible... ...Just kidding it's not like we're out of possibilities yet." *"No, it's too early to give up." *"That feeling of belief is at the heart of his trick. He believed we'd notice the fire grenades... He believed we'd try to extinguish the flames... And he believed we'd fall into his trap... By believing in us, Nagito was able to put his life-threatening plan into effect." *"He factored in his belief in us, but for some reason he didn't factor in his own luck... No, there's no way. I mean...this is Nagito we're talking about." *"He probably risked his life just so his Ultimate Luck could decide this." *"If, by chance, the traitor revealed themselves...during that bomb scare...what would've happened? Would it have...stopped Nagito from acting so reckless? But...they couldn't help it... Even if they wanted to reveal themselves...they couldn't do it... Because...they weren't created to do that. ... That's why...I want you guys to guess. A traitor who's not allowed to think that they're different from everyone else... A traitor who can only interact with everyone as a traitor... Because that's the nature of their existence... They can only exist as a traitor... Who do you think...is the traitor? ... ... Hajime...please." *"...Aww, you totally guessed right! Just as expected... Yep, you're correct. ...I'm the traitor. The agent sent by the Future Foundation to hide among you all...is me." *"It's definitely strange, right? Or rather...why was I able to do that? Maybe...I wanted to protect everyone, no matter the cost." *"I want to explain everything to you guys but...as I expected, that's rather difficult. That's why...the only thing I can do is plead with you... I want you to do it. I believe you can prove it." *"Hey, can you listen to me a little? There's nothing to be sad about, you know. Cuz...this is different from what happened before. Unlike before, you guys don't have to stay alive by doubting someone... ...You guys can stay alive by believing in me." *"Monomi...I'm sorry, too. You're probably gonna get scolded by a lot of different people for this... But still, I want to protect everyone by any means. And...I'm happy that I'm able to do that." *"You don't have to worry. Believe in me...and cast your vote." *"Even if you want to fly, you can't, right? Even if you want to swim where you please, you can't right? It's the same for me... Due to the nature of my existence, I will never be able to betray the Future Foundation..." *"...But strangely enough, I don't have any regrets. In fact...I'm somewhat happy. I was able to think I wanted to protect everyone. That's why...I feel proud of my actions." *"...It's okay, Monomi. It's not about giving up, you know... Let's believe in them... Let's believe in everyone...and leave the rest to them... ...Right?" *"You guys, I'm sorry about so many things... I'm sorry...for lying to you. I'm sorry...I couldn't protect you to the very end..." *"Bye everyone... It's okay... A shining future will always be waiting for you. It's true...it's absolutely true... Cuz...I know." *"upup0'&'&downdown*+ ^^leftrightleftrightabstart:(sorry&'fguys*&)don't&lose<" (Chiaki's cottage post-fifth trial, a reference to the Konami Code) *"There's no need for you to worry... The only thing beyond this point is a shining future. Now then...let's open the door to the future." Chapter 6: *"An eternal game utopia sounds like fun." *"That's not it... You guys aren't part of the game, right?" *"I'm just a part of the game...but you guys aren't right?" *"Even if I cease to "exist"... Even if you guys remember me again.. That doesn't mean I will completely disappear. As long as everyone continues to move forward toward the future we created together... I will never disappear. What I lived for, fought for, and risked my life for will still exist." *"You're...probably just scared, right? Not just of disappearing... You're scared of moving toward the future with such a heavy burden, right?" *"How much longer are you going to be this indecisive!? Didn't you want to become someone with confidence? Isn't that why you admired Hope's Peak Academy?" *"Hajime...you've had it wrong this whole time. Having talent isn't the goal. There's something much more important than whether or not you have talent, right? ...What's important is that you believe in yourself. If you can't do that... No matter how much talent you possess, you will never be confident in yourself. Just like...how you were in the past. But past Hajime is in the past. He's not the same Hajime who spent time with me and the others in this world. So it's going to be all right... I think it's time you finally had confidence in yourself." *"You guys are the only ones...who have the right to decide your future. And the responsibility too. But if you can't choose either future... Why don't you just create one?" *"Even if this world is just a game, you guys aren't part of the game. You guys don't have to just choose a future... You should be able to create one as well. Since you're not part of the game, you don't have to worry about talent, skill, or level. You guys...have a tremendous ultimate move that can overcome anything. I guess what I'm trying to say is...if you just do it, things will turn out okay!" *"Of course, games aren't very fun when they're easy to clear." *"Hey, Hajime... This isn't for the sake of anyone else. You... You have to do this for yourself. Now then! It's about time you show me your cool side, Hajime. C'mon, I'll help out too..." *"You should even be able to create the future." *"No matter what kind of future it is... As long as you guys move toward it, I will never disappear. Everything that happened here...it won't be meaningless... If you guys carried the burden of both hope and despair, you should even be able to create the future. Even if it's a convenient miracle... If you just do it, things will turn out okay! That's why you can't hesitate now. Resolve to throw everything away, and give it everything you got! I'll...be cheering for you, too..." *"Me to... Thank you. I'll...never forget about you guys... I'll never...ever forget... I'll be cheering for you guys from now on...from somewhere. Cuz...we're all friends, after all." }} |-| Extra= ...completely surpassed my imagination. It's like playing an FPS where you can only be a girl, and the game ends with a love dovey, girly ending." *"More important, whoever thought eating food should restore your health was a genius. If only the real world was like that." *"All right, let's do our very best to take back the peaceful world of dreams from the nightmares!" *"Hmmm... Are you the type to focus on winning and losing? I don't really mind as long as I can play with others...so that's a little disappointing." }} |-|DR3= Trivia *Nanami (七海) means “Seven Seas” while Chiaki (千秋) means “One Thousand Autumns”. *Chiaki shares her birthday, March 14, with that of her creator's, Chihiro. **Another similarity between Chiaki and Chihiro is that both of them have kanji numerals in both their given names and last names, with the numerals in their first names both being 千 chi, which means "thousand". **Chiaki's relation to Chihiro is also subtly hinted at through their similar promotional illustration art. The only differences between the two is that Chihiro, being a programmer, is surrounded by computers while Chiaki is surrounded by game consoles, and that Chihiro is seated in a chair while Chiaki seems to be sitting on a floor. *In Chiaki's character illustration features a Game Boy Advance SP, a PlayStation 2 slim, a GameCube, a Nintendo DS, a Game Boy, a Game Gear, a PS3, a Sega Saturn, an Xbox, an Xbox 360, and a Famicom. *Chiaki enjoys any kind of video game, even games falling under the " " genre (games intentionally designed to be unlikable), with the exception of dating sims, the only genre she is bad at. *In her Free Time Events, Chiaki will talk about or reference other video games, like " ", and " ". *In Chiaki's cottage, the same "Time Travelers" (a game by game company Level-5 written by Chunsoft's writer Jirou Ishii) poster as the one seen in the cinema can be spotted. In the Vita and PC versions, this is changed to a poster for "Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls" in both the cinema and her cottage. *Chiaki doesn't like the idea of swimming, because she fears she might fall asleep and drown. *Chiaki doesn't know about , a holiday in Japan where families pray for the health of their daughters, until Hajime told her. This is a hint to the fact that Chiaki is an AI. *Chiaki was featured in the last formal executions, while the real-world Chiaki she was based upon was featured in the first formal execution. **AI Chiaki's execution mirrors Junko's, with both of them going through several sequences before ultimately getting crushed to death. **Interestingly, real-world Chiaki's death in Despair Arc is very similar to Mukuro's death in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc: being suddenly impaled by dozens of spears. The deaths also double as acts of betrayal from those who were closest to them (Junko, in Mukuro's case, and Chisa, in Chiaki's case). ***Considering these facts, it's also worth noting that Mukuro was the first person to be executed during the Killing School Life, while Junko was the last. **In the stage play, AI Chiaki is executed by spear impalement, just like her real-world counterpart. *Chiaki is the only one of the eight characters shown on the cover of Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days who is not shown in her promotional art. * According to the series creator, Kazutaka Kodaka, the Chiaki who appeared to help Hajime during Chapter 6 of Danganronpa 2 didn't feel like the same Chiaki who appeared during most of the game, giving him the idea of another, different Chiaki—her real life counterpart.Christine Kazutaka Kodaka and Yuji Higa's interview References Navigation de:Chiaki Nanami ru:Чиаки Нанами (ИИ) es:Chiaki Nanami (AI) fr:Chiaki Nanami pl:Chiaki Nanami (SI) Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Super Danganronpa 2.5 Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Future Foundation Members Category:Protagonists Category:Killers Category:Female Category:Inactive Category:Executed Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp